1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a ball game camera speed measuring machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, a camera device is used to photograph dynamic motions of a ball game to make a video, or a radar speed measuring device is used to measure the speed of the ball in a game. It is required to use two separate devices to get the video and the speed value. This approach is unable to synchronously display the speed of the ball in the dynamic video. It is difficult to accurately know the instantaneous corresponding speed of a different dynamic motion.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.